The present invention relates to prefabricated structures, and more particularly, to prefabricated wall units using unique concrete formulations and stud and beam configurations for ease of manufacture.
Existing prefabricated structures may be formed of wall units using C-channel studs such as, for example, the wall units disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,412. The wall unit is formed by pouring a first layer of cementitious composition into a mold and placing a frame of C-channel steel beams or studs onto this first layer. A second layer of cementitious composition is poured into a mold to a depth sufficient to cover a flange portion of the C-channel to form the wall unit. However, it is often difficult to fill and cover the C-channel flange, resulting in inefficiencies in manufacture.
Further, the cementitious composition should be formulated to provide a durable surface and to be compatible with a steel stud. Existing wall units based on C-channel steel studs generally require flex anchors for attachment because of a difference in the coefficient of expansion between steel and existing compositions.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for a prefabricated wall structure having a durable exterior surface that is easily and efficiently attached to supporting stud members. The present invention satisfies these needs.